Impossible
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Um simples empurrão! ou algo mais...


**Impossible**

**Harry Potter's Fanfiction**

**Sirius Black & Bellatrix Black**

**Impossible by James Arthur**

N.A: Mais uma fic dos Sirius e da Bella, espero que gostem :) É dedicada a Alhana Black, espero que gostes muito! Beijinhos com sabor a sapos de chocolate!

_**I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did...**_

A noite já ia alta, o mês de Outubro tinha trazido o frio de volta, ela caminhava enrolada na capa negra, já estava a anoitecer e ainda mais frio se fazia sentir. Os cabelos negros estavam apanhados num coque mal feito, deixando alguns fios aparecerem no rosto. As ruas começavam a ficar vazias, e ela olhava distraidamente uma montra de vestidos, andava casualmente sem grande direção, só queria mesmo era desanuviar um bocado do ambiente pesado que se fazia sentir em casa. Os pais insistiam que ela deveria casar dentro em breve, mas ela dizia que não precisava de homens, não agora, talvez esta mentira pegasse com eles, porque na verdade ainda não o tinha esquecido. As coisas não correram da melhor maneira entre eles, era verdade, afinal eram de equipas diferentes e os amigos de ambos não pareciam aceitar a presença de um ou de outro. Depois ninguém conseguia acreditar que Bellatrix Black estava com Sirius, e mesmo sendo novos e toda a gente desencorajando toda aquela aventura, ela ainda sentia alguma coisa por ele. No auge dos seus dezoito anos, e quase passado seis meses desde de que se tinha formado em Hogwarts que não o via. E como a saudade começava a apertar, ela sentia o seu coração cada vez mais apertado de cada vez que se lembrava dele, e ela lembrava-se dele frequentemente, para não dizer a toda a hora.

_**And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did...**_

Ela estava completamente perdida em pensamentos que nem deu conta do tipo de empurram que levou. O impacto com o estranho foi tão forte que ela com o impulso caiu no chão violentamente.

"Desculpe, vinha distraído…" Não podia ser, ela reconheceria a voz dele até no fim do mundo, olhos no olhos do desconhecido e teve a certeza, era ele. "Bella…"

"Sirius…" Disse ela tentando-se levantar com algumas dificuldades.

"Eu ajudo-te" E sem grande esforço ergueu-a com uma delicadeza incomum. " Desculpa-me Bella, estava distraído e nem vi…"

"Não tem problema" Disse ela e baixou o capuz, tentando recompor-se "E também não devia estar parada no meio da rua. Não tem importância mesmo…"

"Peço-te imensa desculpa" Disse ele "Mas é bom ver-te"

"Também a ti Six, mas tenho de ir, espero voltar a ver-te…" Ela despediu-se dele, quando sentiu a mão quente dele na sua e ele despediu-se dela com um beijo no rosto.

_**And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone, and so effortlessly  
You have won**_

Ela desaparatou rapidamente, o rosto completamente vermelho, a respiração ofegante. Parecia uma miúda de quinze anos quando recebe o primeiro beijo, mas ela não podia evitar e apenas sorria. Era ele que a deixava sempre assim, e com um simples beijo no rosto. Já era quase hora de jantar, decidiu ir tomar banho, um banho ajudaria a sentir-se melhor sem dúvida. E rapidamente entrou na casa de banho adjacente ao seu quarto.

Os vapores quentes e com cheiro a rosas inundaram a casa de banho, um monte de toalhas brancas estavam dispostas em monte, ela saiu de dentro da banheira passado meia hora, enrolou-se num toalha e com um gesto de varinha os cabelos deixaram de estar molhados para passarem a estar seco. Saiu da casa de banho e qual foi o seu espanto ao ver poisada em cima da cama uma caixa azul envolta de um enorme laço branco, com uma carta. Olhou para a coruja que estava na sacada da sua janela. Era dele.

_**Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible**_

"_Querida Bella, espero que me perdoes pelo pequeno incidente de ontem e me permitas jantar contigo hoje. Espero ter acertado com o vestido. Tenho a certeza que ficarás linda. Espero-te as nove horas em frente da a casa._

_Com saudades;_

_Sirius Black"_

Bellatrix releu a carta algumas vezes, bastantes vezes até. O sorriso que se formou no seu rosto não podia ser maior, uma nova esperança reluzia no seu peito, no seu coração. Ele não a podia ter esquecido, ninguém se daria a tanto trabalho só por ter empurrado acidentalmente alguém na rua.

Abriu a caixa e não ficou desiludida quando viu o vestido. Era o que ela tinha visto na montra da loja, branco, um vestido em branco pérola até ao joelho e de meia manga, nem muito cintado nem muito junto, o busto completamente liso para que a parte de baixo, caísse solta até ao joelho com pequenos adornos quase invisíveis. Era lindo. Ela sorriu para ela própria e ajeitou o vestido na cama, começando a se arranjar.

Passou uma maquilhagem suaves em tons de rosa e branco no rosto, um batom rosa e pôs o vestido. Deixou os longos cabelos soltos e pôs um salto branco da mesma cor do vestido. Passou rapidamente o perfume no corpo e em vinte minutos estava pronta.

_**Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worse  
Broken t**__**rust and broken hearts  
I know.. I know  
**_

E ele não ficou desiludido quando a viu. Nunca estaria. Os cabelos negros completamente lisos e soltos emolduravam o seu rosto, que brilhava fortemente, os olhos azuis delineados com um lápis preto, faziam ainda mais brilhar o seu olhar. Ela estava linda, absolutamente deslumbrante. O vestido assentava-lhe perfeitamente, moldando-lhe o corpo sem deixar que ela parece-se de alguma maneira vulgar, ela era linda.

Quando chegou ao pé dele, ela sentiu o olhar dele nela, completamente hipnotizado. Não havia como negar, era estava deslumbrante.

Sorriu lhe docemente, e ele apenas tomou a mão dela na sua, docemente e depositou-lhe um beijo no rosto, e timidamente um nos lábios, apenas sorriram um para o outro.

"Vamos?" Perguntou ele sorrindo, ela apenas acenou levemente com a cabeça e Sirius aparatou.

_**Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
**_

Ela estava completamente deslumbrada com o lugar que ele tinha escolhido. Estavam bem longe de casa, ela sabia bem isso, estavam junto ao mar num elegante restaurante. Sirius apenas disse algo que ela nem ouviu bem e os dois rumaram a uma mesa que tinha a fantástica vista sobre o mar. Ele sabia bem que ela adorava o mar, era quase um segredo só dela, que apenas ele sabia. Ele puxou a cadeira dela para ela se sentar, e ela apenas sorria, aquele maldito sorriso de uma bobinha apaixonada, pensava… mas era a verdade, ela estava apaixonada por ele.

O jantar foi esplendido, absolutamente esplendido, diria ela. Jantaram e conversaram alegremente, talvez tivessem bebido um pouco mais do que deviam, mas estavam felizes. Em menos de nada estavam a sair daquele maravilhoso lugar.

"Para onde vamos Six?" Perguntou ela sorrindo, agora com o casaco dele nos seus ombros.

"Vamos dar um passeio a praia." Disse sorrindo "Vêm"

Ele tomou a mão dela, caminharam assim, de mãos dadas e com a cabeça dela apoiada no braço dele, pareciam mesmo aquele casal de apaixonados de um filme.

_**Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now**_

Estavam parados em frente a praia quando aconteceu, o beijo, aquele beijo que eles tanto ansiaram, que por tanto tempo eles pensaram que nunca iam ter. Ele tomou a cintura dela com as mãos, trazendo o pequeno e delicado corpo dela para junto de si. Os lábios dela estavam vermelhos do frio que se fazia sentir e ele nunca se lembrará deles tão convidativos. Beijou-os, era um beijo que não era calma mas também não era voraz, era mesmo a medida deles, ela passou as mãos nos cabelos dele, desalinhando-os. Com o passar do tempo, os beijos foram ficando mais vorazes, mais afoitos, e quando deram por eles estavam no apartamento de Sirius. O vestido dela a porta, junto do casaco dele, a camisa dele no sofá e os dois na cama. As saudades batiam forte e nada mais parecia ter importância, apenas eles.

_**Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be**_

"Tenho de voltar para casa" Ela apenas disse quando o sol já raiava lá fora e ela estava deitada sobre o peito nu dele enquanto ele passava as mãos dele pelo cabelo dela agora já em suaves caracóis, como ele tão bem se lembrava.

"Não tens de ir, sabes" Disse ele "Fica comigo Bella, não voltes para lá."

"Mas Six, eu não tenho nada comigo e…"

"Fica Bella, fica comigo para sempre…"

_**Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible**_

E nem ele nem ela alguma vez imaginaram que passados quase doze anos, estariam a levar Diana e Rigel ao expresso de Hogwarts, pela primeira vez. Porque aquele simples empurram em Diagon Al trouxe-lhes o final mais feliz que eles podiam alguma vez imaginar.


End file.
